Modern aircraft computer systems provide an increasing amount of information to the pilot(s) via a display, often in replacement of traditional dial gauges. One type of information are standard airspeeds known as “V-speeds”. These V-speeds include, for example, the V2 speed, which is the speed at which an aircraft may safely become airborne with one engine inoperable. Another V-speed is the VFE speed, which is the maximum speed at which flaps may be extended.
Typically pilots have been responsible for determining and/or verifying each necessary V-speed for the aircraft. In recent times, computer systems may also aid in determining these airspeeds. Regardless of the source, it is important to have these V-speeds correctly determined and calculated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for the display and verification of critical airspeeds, i.e., V-speeds. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.